The Life and Times of the Valkyrie
by Bay Alexison
Summary: A traditional warrior is what Einheria wants to be. She only cares to protect her family, friends, and Eternia. The life and times of Einheria Venus, from age ten to twenty-eight.


**Author's Note-** So I got inspired by tumblr user misedejem's Childhood fics and wanted to try out one of my own! Also want to thank misedejem for betaing this monster. This was one of my stories I wrote for 2015 National Novel Writing Month and somehow I managed to have it be almost 19K woah. More notes at the very end!

Warning for some Bravely Second spoilers, especially at the end.

 **Ten- Swordmaster Kamiizumi**

Some weeks after Braev Lee's daughter was born, Einheria's parents had invited the Lee family and another friend of theirs to their home. This small gathering was going to be only for a few hours, so Einheria didn't mind them staying for that long.

When the guests arrived, her mother and father greeted them with open arms. Everyone, including Einheria and her younger sibling Mephilia, congratulated Mr. and Mrs. Lee on their first child and wished them good blessings. During the rest of the gathering, Einheria's parents talked with the Lees in the middle of the living room, Mrs. Lee holding the sleeping baby around her arms as she sat down on the couch with her husband, while she and Mephilia stayed on the corner with their backs against the wall.

"The baby sure is cute," Mephilia said after a long moment of silence between them.

"She is, and Edea's a good name for her," Einheria replied back with a small smile. She was happy for the Lee family when her parents had told her the news months ago.

"Do you think Mother and Father will give us another sibling?"

Einheria's eyes grew wide. "What makes you think that?"

"I eavesdropped them talking about it last week." Mephilia shrugged.

"Oh. In that case, it is possible. It might be fun having another brother or sister." After Mephilia responded that she too wouldn't mind another sibling, both sisters went quiet once more. Einheria glanced around the living room, noticing one person not with her parents and their guests. "I wonder where Swordmaster Kamiizumi went."

"Who?" Mephilia asked, titling her head.

"Another friend of Mother and Father's. He wears a green robe and always carries a katana."

"Oh, him. I think he went to the backyard a moment ago."

Einheria wanted to see him, so she and her sister headed to the backyard. They immediately spotted and watched Kamiizumi practicing some sword moves. Einheria couldn't help but admire how quick and fluid his swings were and the determination mixed with calmness filled on his face. She had seen him in action before as her parents took her to his dojo two times before, the Swordmaster having the strength of several men. Her thoughts were interrupted when the man did his last few swings and looked in her direction.

"I take it the both of you wanted to watch me," he said, sliding his katana back into its scabbard.

"Actually, my sister wondered where you went," Mephilia said. "We only made it to the last part."

"Nonetheless, your swordsmanship is beautiful as always," Einheria said, offering him a smile.

Kamiizumi chuckled. "I appreciate your kind words there, Einheria."

Einheria responded with a nod. At that instant, she was reminded of a request she would like from him that she kept putting off until now.

"Actually, there's something I want to ask you." Not wanting to look nor sound too nervous, Einheria straightened herself and tried to put on the most serious look she could manage. Next to her, Mephilia gave her sister a curious look. "I was wondering if I can join the Duchy of Eternia."

"Any particular reason why you want to join?" he asked, his face showing great interest.

"Because I want to help protect Eternia, and I believe the duchy will be able to make people reconsider Crystalism." For a while, she had known about Braev and Kamiizumi being military leaders and wanted to be a soldier herself. It was a wild dream for someone her age, but she didn't care.

Kamiizumi regarded her in silence. He then said, "You would have to speak with the Templar about this and have your parent's permission. Since they're still inside, we can do that now."

"I would like that very much, Swordmaster Kamiizumi," Einheria said as she beamed.

Once she, Mephilia, and Kamiizumi were inside, the Swordmaster didn't hesitate to let Braev know that Einheria wanted to join the duchy. When he asked why, Einheria gave the same response she had said to Kamiizumi. The Lord Templar folded his arms against his chest.

"I see. You're aware the duchy provides the best training for all trainees, correct? If you join us, you need to show that you're very dedicated to our cause."

"I'm fully prepared to do just that," Einheria said, and Braev grunted in approval.

"Joining the duchy? Are you sure about this?" Mother asked, looking conflicted. Father had a similar expression on his face.

"You have my word that your daughter will be in good hands," Kamiizumi said.

"I'll second Nobutsuna's claim that Einheria will be safe and we'll make sure no harm is done. I'm fine accepting her as long as the both of you give your blessings."

"If this counts for anything, I think she'll make a great officer!" Mephilia said, grinning.

While she waiting for her parents' response, Einheria bit her lips and laced her fingers together. Some part of her was nervous they wouldn't agree, even though it would be understandable if that was the case. Her heart slowed when her father grinned.

"Nobutsuna and Braev are all friends, so I trust that they'll watch over her," he said.

Mother nodded in agreement, and she faced Einheria. "All right, you may join."

Delighted by their responses, Einheria rushed to offer them a warm embrace. She was grateful for their supportiveness.

 **Eleven - Artemia**

Einheria and her family liked to do picnics every few months as a way for everybody to spend time together. They stopped that for a while when her mother was pregnant with her third child, but she got excited when her parents said they wanted to do those again.

They picked the woods west of Eternia as their picnic spot. The large trees that towered above them still had some snow stuck on the leaves and branches, otherwise today the clear weather was nice enough for everyone to stay outside for a while. A large picnic cloth had been set down and everyone gathered around the various foods, like corn, chicken, mash potatoes, and sandwiches, that were spread out. Einheria and her parents ate their meals while watching Mephilia used her small rod to summon some animals.

"I can do bunnies too!" Mephilia said as she raised her rod. At that instant, there was a puff of smoke and a small bunny appeared. Father picked the creature up and petted it gently while their mother clapped her hands.

"That's wonderful, Mephilia dear!" Mother said, causing her daughter to beam.

Einheria didn't pay too much attention when her sister did that summon, instead gazing at her mother's baby bump. She remembered when Mother was pregnant with Mephilia she was excited over having another sibling to play with. As the years passed, Mephilia was more interested in magic while she would rather use swords and spears, but they still cared about each other. She wondered what sort of interest her next sibling would decide on.

"I hope we have another sister," Einheria said suddenly and that made everyone face her.

"Oh? And why not a brother?" her father asked after letting the bunny go. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Boys don't behave as well as girls. I don't know if I can handle a younger brother."

Mother chuckled, her hand resting on her stomach. "How about your father?"

"He's an exception." Her response caused Father to laugh and to say he was glad to hear that.

"I would rather have another sister, too!" Mephilia chimed in. "Maybe she'll know how to use magic like me and Mother!" Einheria had seen Mother used her spells a lot and considered her a brilliant mage. She also often read her magic books to Mephilia.

"Well, we'll know soon enough," Mother said as her eyes dropped on her stomach for a second. "I'm sure, though, that you two will watch over the new baby no matter if it's a boy or girl."

Both sisters nodded. Einheria no doubt would make sure to love her future sibling with all her heart.

A few months after, Einheria's mother gave birth to a baby girl and her parents named her Artemia. When the whole family was in the hospital, Mother let Einheria cradle her newest sister who was bundled in a warm blanket. She wrapped her arms around Artemia as gently as possible, not wanting to hurt her, her body so small and soft. Smiling down at her, Einheria vowed to herself she would protect both her siblings at all costs.

 **Twelve- Death**

Mother's death was a huge surprise for everyone. Einerhia had grown worried when she started to become very ill, her mother was usually not sick that often. Despite Eternia's hospital having the best medical care, the doctors weren't able to save her.

The night the bad news broke, she let Mephilia sobbed on her chest. Her sister and Mother both shared a great interest in magic, so this was tough on her. Artemia was barely one year old, so their mother's death wouldn't have an effect on her. She was certain in a few years her youngest sister would wonder where their mother was.

She wanted to cry with her sister, but didn't as she wanted to stay strong for her. Feeling numb more than anything, many questions spurn around her head. Why her mother was gone? Was there any way that tragedy could have been prevented? Would their family be able to move on from this? Mother should have many more years ahead of her, and yet this happened. It made her realize anyone could be gone at any moment.

Her father took Mother's death the hardest. She could tell her parents loved each other very much and that her father would grieve for a while. After the funeral, he hadn't left the house for several days and she noticed how he wouldn't eat much nor shower. On some instances he ignored Artemia's cries, so it was either her or Mephilia that went to check up on her. Seeing him like this broke Einheria's heart.

One night, she and Mephilia found their father still lying in his bed. Both siblings exchanged concerned glances.

"Father, dinner is ready," Einheria let him know. Her parents had taught her how to cook some meals, so she did that on most occasions as of recent.

When their father didn't respond, Mephilia said, "If you don't eat soon, the food will get cold."

Father's back still faced them. Einehria wanted to sigh in frustration, but held herself from doing that. She and Mephilia turned around and they talked among themselves in low voices.

"What should we do now? Father has been like this for almost two weeks already," Mephilia complained.

"I agree he can't stay like this. We have to encourage him to keep going."

"How so?"

Quiet for a minute, Einheria admitted she wasn't sure how to go about that either. Her father wasn't in a good state of mind right now and she didn't want to make things worse. She was at a lost.

"Father?" Einheria asked in a shaky voice when she swung back. She watched as her father finally rolled around to look at his daughters, a sad smile on the corner of his mouth. His face looked as if he hadn't slept in a while, dark bangs circling around his eyes.

"Einheria, Mephilia," he said, his voice hoarse.

"We're worried about you," Mephilia said, frowning.

"I know, and I'm truly sorry. I haven't been feeling well as of late."

While the silence lingered, Einheria hung her head down. Her mother wouldn't want him to be like this anymore... That gave her an idea.

"Mother wouldn't want you to be sad anymore," she said and that caused her father to sit up on the bed with shocked eyes. Mephilia too wore a similar expression.

"Come again?"

"I just think Mother would rather want all of us to have happy lives and keep her in our memories."

"I think so, too!" Mephilia said, beaming.

It was a few moments until Father let out a different smile, one that was more of realization and gratitude. That was when Einheria knew they finally got through him, and it was a huge relief for her.

"The both of you are right. Starting now, I'll get back on my feet."

Both girls immediately rushed to their father to give him a hug and he embraced them in return. During that moment, she believed that everything would be just fine.

 **Thirteen- Eternia**

Shortly after joining the duchy, Einheria already anticipated to be called in to arms within a few years. That changed when she was asked by both her master and Edea's father to join an upcoming invasion. She immediately accepted the offer, thinking this would be her chance in helping to defend Eternia. The only obstacle was convincing her father.

"You're actually recruiting my daughter for your upcoming uprising?" he screamed at his friends when they told him the news. Her father had been aware of their plans on taking back the Earth Temple for sometime, not wanting to get involved in any of the politics. She already had an idea it wouldn't be easy to convince him.

"I need to go to Yulyana Forest to talk with some important people first, but yes that's the plan."

"You have nothing to worry about," Kamiizumi said in a calm tone. "Einheria will be with an occupation group that will stay behind Eternia while Braev and I will be in the heart of the invasion itself."

"But how about a few years down the line? You'll have her be involved in real fights sooner or later."

"That will be the case, yes," Braev said bluntly. "However, rest assured for this particular mission your daughter won't be involved in any bloodshed."

"And besides, Theo, you should already know when we had accepted Einheria into the duchy that she'll always be in situations where her life is at stake."

"I know." Father sighed and dragged his hand on his face. "It's just that Hestia's death is still a fresh wound to me and I'm afraid of losing Einheria that soon, too. A part of me is afraid something might go wrong."

As the whole room grew silent, Einheria fixed her sad gaze at her father. She understood completely why her father reacted like that as there were many instances she also missed her mother very much. Still, she wanted to let him know she could be able to watch herself and was doing something worthwhile.

"I want to do this, Father," she said to him and squeezed his hand. "Defending Eternia means I'm protecting my family, Swordmaster Kamiizumi, and everyone in this city. I'll be fine." While waiting for her father's response, Einheria hoped she persuaded him now. And when he finally answered, her heart jumped in joy.

"Okay, I'll let you do this." Her father turned his head slightly to face his friends. "The both of you promise no harm will be done to her during this mission?"

Once both of his friends reassured once more that Einheria would be safe, he squeezed her hand back and offered her a supportive smile.

Some days later, Einheria was deployed with the rest of the Lord Templar's army in Yulyana Woods—they were to wait outside while he discussed with some men his plan of attack and have their approval. She had found out her group would be with Commander Ciggma Khint, who was skilled with sword magic, and Holly Whyte, a medic in training who was a couple years younger than her.

On the first night in the woods, she strolled around to see the soldiers eating and conversing with one another. Several tents and campfires had been set up already. Eventually she made it to her squad's tent, where she would find her commanding officer.

"Commander Khint?" she asked. Upon stepping inside, a man in a suit of armor sat on one of the beds while whipping his sword with a cloth. He quickly noticed her, his face neutral.

"You're Einheria Venus, am I right?" he asked and Einheria nodded. She made a few steps forward when he gestured his hand for her to come closer. "Now that you're two years into the military academy, how is that like?" he asked, getting back to cleaning his sword.

"The training can be strict at times, but I prefer that as that way I'll always be on alert."

The commander chuckled. "It's a good thing your resolve hasn't been broken, then." His face growing serious now, he then said, "As my officer in training, I have great expectations of you even though we've been told to hold off any violence here."

Einheria made a hasty nod. "Of course. I won't disappoint you, sir."

An awkward silence followed. Einheria's eyes fell on his sword and she remembered hearing Spell Fencers specialized in using magic with their weapons.

"My late mother had done magic too, mostly Black Magic. My sister also has an interest in that field, but different from our mother's. A Summoner if I recall correctly."

That caught the man's interest. "I'm aware of that occupation. They can summon other beings from a different dimension, or so I heard."

As another short silence came between them, Einheria wondered what it was like embedding magic onto different weapons. She asked, "Are you comfortable demonstrating some of your sword magic skills to me?"

Khint seemed to be confused by that request, furrowing an eyebrow at her, but he nodded and rose from the bed. Einheria already took a few steps back and watched him as he lifted up his sword. The weapon was engulfed in flames in that instant, causing her to not tear her eyes from this spectacle. A few seconds passed until the flames disappeared.

"That's fascinating to watch," Einheria commented.

"I'm pleased to hear that," he said, smiling a little.

"Did I just see flames coming from the tent?" a different voice suddenly asked. Einheria turned around to see a young girl with curly hair and wearing a white dress stepping inside. _That must be Holly Whyte_ , she realized.

"I was just showing Miss Einheria Venus here some of my sword magic techniques."

"Oh, you must be the other new recruit!" The girl beamed and sprinted toward Einheria until she was in front of her. "I'm Holly, medic in training," she said and held out a hand to her. Einheria accepted the handshake. "My mother was a nurse, so I hope to be able to be as good as her. I'm sure we'll be good friends!"

Already Einheria had no doubt she would enjoy this girl's company.

 **Fourteen- Warrior**

On her fourteenth birthday, Mephilia had given her a book about two warriors that clashed against each other often. The first warrior, Circe, had wings on her back and her preferred weapon was a spear. She was also one of the king's most loyal guards. The other warrior, Lugus, was a half-man, half horse breed who liked to test his strength on various opponents. In the beginning of the story, he challenged Circe to a fight and she accepted. Their duel ended with a tie, but they soon got into more fights, each encounter better than the last.

While she waited for one of her classes to start, Einheria sat outside near one of the food stalls with her eyes glued to the book. She was reading another one of the characters' confrontations until she overheard two men talking, Sir Heinkel and Commander Barbarossa.

"Aye, so House Balestra is no more?" Barbarossa asked.

"Indeed, with Jerome Balestra found dead," Heinkel said.

That caught Einheria's interest. Joining in the conversation, she stood up and grabbed their attention. "I've heard of that name before. What happened?"

"There was an invasion at the noble family's home and everyone was slain," Heinkel said, a hard look on his face. "As for why, we don't know yet."

So someone invaded House Balestra and had everyone perished. Einheria was skeptical towards that house due to them being part of the Orthodoxy's Crystalguard, but it still shocked her that has happened.

"Did the Grand Marshal told this to the both of you?" Einheria asked, titling her head.

"He did this morning, argh," Barbarossa asked. A large grin spread across his face. "But enough of this subject! I take it you're enjoying that book there, little miss?"

"I am, yes," Einheria said as she glanced at her book.

"Good to hear! You don't mind if I take a look?"

His request caused Einheria to flinch. Was it out of embarrassment? Then again, this book was nothing of that sort. She responded that was fine, and handed her book to him. Barbarossa looked at the back of the cover then flipped through several pages. Once he was finished, a laugh escaped from him.

"I only skimmed through a few lines here and there, but it seems fun," he said as he handed her the book back.

"What's the book about?" Heinkel asked, and Einheria told him its premise. He nodded in great interest. "I see. Not surprising you would be interested in that premise."

Shifting her head slightly, Einheria blushed as she rubbed her arm. "I like the idea of traditional warriors."

"Har har, I can see why," Barbarossa said, hands on his sides. "I'm the same way for those sailors that braved the treacherous seas."

Einheria smiled as she thought that was endearing. Heinkel told the other commander that they needed to go, and both men gave their best wishes to her for today's training. She watched them leave for a moment before heading out herself.

There were many different kinds of warriors. There were ones like Circe and Lugus from her book that loved the thrill of battle. Einheria also considered Braev, Kamiizumi, Barbarossa, and Heinkel as warriors also, fighting for what they believed in. Jerome Balestra was a fallen warrior in his own right, too. Einheria wondered what kind of warrior she would be.

 **Fifteen- Love**

The concept of love had always interested Einheria. When it came to family and friends, she cared for her father and siblings very much while she loved Kamiizumi as a mentor and someone who encouraged her to keep pushing herself. Einheria loved her mother when she was alive, and she still does today. Holly, she only knew for a couple years, but she considered her a very good friend, too.

Having a significant other was something she hadn't experienced yet. She had witnessed several people in the military academy getting together but breaking up, making her worried if that would happen to her. Einheria noticed that she wasn't interested in any of her male peers, which was strange to her for a while. She assumed she just didn't want to be in a relationship for now, but then there was one person that caught her attention.

She and a girl named Larissa, who was around the same age as her, were in a few training classes and often ate lunch together. They also liked to hang out on weekends, usually either walking around Eternia or the forest (they were careful not to stray too far). Einheria's chest fluttered whenever she smiled at her and Larissa's laugh always relaxed her. Sometimes they held hands, Einheria liking the touch of her warm skin. The more they spend time with one another, the more she realized she was falling for her.

Einheria hesitated wanting to start a relationship with Larissa as she was afraid her friend wouldn't feel the same way. That changed one day after training while both girls were walking home and talking as usual.

"Do you want to head to that coffee shop again this weekend?" Einheria asked when they made it just outside her house.

"That sounds great." Larissa's smile once more sparked Einheria's heart. As they gazed one another, it troubled her that she kept her feelings to herself. She was still unsure of how Larissa would react, but her friend deserved to know this.

"Larissa, there's something that I should tell you."

A concerned look spread across the other girl's face, but nonetheless she smiled at her. "Anything, Einheria."

Before finally getting to her confession, Einheria sucked in a deep breath and stopped her hands from shaking. There was no turning back now.

"You've been a wonderful friend to me, and for a while I've grown...attracted to you."

"Are you saying you want us to be more than friends?" Larissa asked, as if pleased in hearing that.

Einheria responded that was what she wanted, her face flushing, and pressed her lips onto Einheria's. Einheria grew lightheaded and her heart began thumping hard against her chest. Their lips soon parted and they squeeze each other's hands.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," Larissa said and giggled.

"Likewise."

Once they pulled out of each other, Einheria watched as Larissa waved to her goodbye and headed back to her own home. She opened the door and stepped inside, only to be greeted by Mephilia and Holly shooting her wide grins.

"Are you and Larissa finally seeing each other?" Holly cooed, and immediately Einheria flinched.

"Excuse me?"

"We've known for a while you really like her," Mephilia said in a similar tone.

 _They must've watched us kissing outside_. She wanted to jump up high somewhere and hide for a while. No use lying to them.

"If you must know, yes we're together," Einheria said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her friend and sister squealed in delight.

"Well, I think it's cute," Holly said when they finished, with Mephilia agreeing also. Touched by their kind words, Einheria's face softened. She didn't need to worry about holding back her true feelings for her significant other.

The past three months had been the most joyful for Einheria. She and Larissa still hung out as usual, only now with more handholding whenever they weren't surrounded by their peers as they wanted their relationship to be more of a quiet affair. While showing affection to the world was nice and all, Einheria didn't think it was necessary for them. She was content with her father, Mephilia, and Holly—all of them very supportive—the only ones knowing this.

At one point Einehria asked Larissa if she had told her parents about them, worried her significant other was keeping this from them. Her response was that she hadn't yet because her mother didn't approve these kind of relationships and scared of how she would react. Einheria understood Larissa's situation since she knew several people having that same belief, but made her promise that she would tell her parents someday.

She wanted them to be like this for a while longer. Unfortunately that had to end suddenly when Larissa's mother caught them taking a nap together on the sofa. Furious, she dragged them to Einheria's house. Her father was caught off guard when they were on the doorstep, but nonetheless he let them in and everyone gathered in the living room.

"Did you know the two of them are seeing each then?" the woman asked, her finger pointing at the couch Einheria and Larissa sat on.

"Yes, I have. Einheria had told me about this and I'm perfectly fine with them together like this."

The mother's jaws dropped. "Why, so?"

"Because it's clear that they have feelings for one another. I have no problem with my daughter falling for either a man or woman."

"But you're well aware many people, including myself, don't approve."

Einheria's father gave out a long sigh, flinging his hand on his forehead. "I know, and I don't care."

"Well, I do. If anyone finds out Larissa is with another lady, my family's reputation will be ruined. I can't have that. You should be concerned too as Einheria's your oldest child! She'll lose her chance of finding a husband."

"Again, whomever Einheria loves is none of my concern."

"If I may have a say on this," Larissa cuts in and her mother's face scrunched up. "Einheria has been very good to me this whole time. Please understand."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you leave me no choice. Starting tomorrow you'll be taken out of that military academy. You're forbidden from seeing Einheria anymore."

"Mother, no!"

Hearing that made Einheria jumped off the sofa in frustration. "This is utterly ridiculous! You can't do that!" She faced her father. "Father, do something!"

His face fallen, he said, "I'm sorry, Einheria. I can't stop Mrs. Valor from doing that."

Her mouth opened, Einheria was speechless. She faced Larissia, who was biting her lip and there were tears on her face. This was the first time Larissia looked defeated and that caused her chest to hurt. Everything about this was unfair.

Einheria ignored Father crying her name when she hurried upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She groaned onto her pillow for a minute until someone knocked on the door, and Einheria yelled at them to go away.

"This is Mephilia," came her little sister's reply. "I overheard what happened downstairs."

Reluctantly, she bounced off the bed and opened the door for Mephilia. Einheria sunk back on the bed while her sister made herself comfortable on one of the chairs. Mephilia shot her a sympathy look.

"I'm sorry Larissa's mother did that to the both of you."

Einheria released a shuddered breath. "I just don't understand why she can't accept us being together."

"Some people can be heartless like that. Don't let her get to you, though."

Still on edge over what just happened, Einheria said in a strained voice, "If it's all right, I would like to be alone for a while."

Mephilia quietly rose from the chair and left her sister alone. Einheria drowned her face back on the pillow.

The next few days at the academy some students wondered where Larissia went with Einheria pretending to not know anything. Some weeks later there were rumors of her family already moved away. She immediately went to check Larissa's house and it was empty inside when she looked through the windows. This wasn't the first time Einheria experienced heartache, but it was just as painful.

 **Sixteen- Maps**

Ever since Einheria's mother passed away, her study room had been left alone. So it came to a surprise when she and Holly found the door open and a hint of light emitting from there.

"Mephilia, what are you doing here?" Einheria asked, seeing her immersed in an old journal. Their mother's study was a fairly large room with stacks of papers on the desk and a shelf with several books on magic. Mephilia and Mother were often together in here back when she was alive.

"Oh, hello Einheria and Holly!" Mephilia said when she looked back at them, her face lit up. "I was just reading one of Mother's notes."

"Aren't you going to become a Summoner, though?" Holly asked and her lips curled in confusion. She had one hand touched her hip.

"I know this sounds crazy, but whenever I read Mother's books and notes, it feels as if she had never left us."

Einheria left her mouth slightly open. She admitted to never have considered that before. A small smile left her face.

"No, it's not strange at all. I'm actually impressed you're able to honor Mother that way," she said and Mephilia grinned in return.

"Mephilia, Einheria, does your mother collect old maps?" Holly suddenly asked and both sisters went to where she had found them.

There was a chest, which was filled with rolled up papers, next to the window. Einheria picked up one of the papers and unrolled it, the corners yellowed and slightly torn from age. The map seemed to be of Eternia several hundred years ago from the date signed at the bottom. She grabbed another map in a similar condition, this time of the Florem region. Holly and Mephilia also looked on curiously over her shoulder.

"How did Mother have all of these maps?" Mephilia asked.

"She liked to collect old maps and knew some people that had them." Einheria recognized that to be her father's voice, so she turned around to see him with a nostalgic look on his features. "Reason for that is because she's interested in how Luxenderc's world changed over time."

"Huh, that makes sense," Holly said.

Father took a few steps forward to where the girls were. "I'm glad you think so, Holly. Besides magic, she likes geography and history a fair bit."

"Mother never told us about this," Einheria said. That was one thing she didn't know about her.

Letting out a chuckle, he said, "I guess she thought you and Mephilia would say it's a boring hobby of hers."

Einheria's eyes fell back towards the maps. It upset her a little that her mother would assume that as it was neat she had collected old maps. That actually made her want to do the same, since she began to like geography herself.

"Is it fine with you if I keep those maps?" she asked.

"And can I keep her journals and books?" Mephilia chimed in.

Their father nodded. "I believe your mother would be fine with that."

Both sisters exchanged excited smiles at each other and they rushed over to embrace him. That night, Einheria took the maps in her room and had them placed next to her bed. She planned to collect more old maps if she ever got the chance to travel.

 **Seventeen- Mother**

As Artemia grew older, Einheria saw a lot of Mother in her—the way her black hair was chopped short and stylized, the both of them having the same enthusiastic smile, and how they had the exact same heart-shaped face. Saved for their eye colors, they looked very similar. Even Mephilia thought the same thing.

Because her youngest sibling didn't remember Mother much at all, she often asked how she was like. Father told her she was the kindest and most selfless person he had ever met. Mephilia told her how she was very encouraging when she wanted to learn more about summoning instead of black magic. Einheria told her she was talented in her field and cared for her family a lot. Beaming, Artemia seemed satisfied with those responses.

One night, Einheria spotted her sister in her room gazing lovingly at a photo in her hands. Father had recently given Artemia a picture of their mother so that she could have something of hers. It was of her standing outside the house and wearing a blue overcoat and scarf over her dress.

"Mama very pretty," Artemia said, already aware of her stepping inside.

"She is," Einheria said as she joined her on the bed. Smiling softly, she patted Artemia's shoulder with one hand. "I remember her face lit up in joy when she announced to Mephilia and I that we'll have another sibling."

A short silence followed, and Artemia frowned. "Why Mama gone?"

Einheria gasped. While she tried to come up with a response, Einheria felt as if someone punched her in the stomach. Explaining death to a six year old shouldn't be a problem for her, just that she wasn't good at discussing these kind of things and wanted to be careful with her words.

"Sometimes unexpected occurrences happen that we have no control of, and that was the case with Mother," she said, hoping that was good enough. When she glimpsed at her sister's face, Artemia looked to be indifferent at that answer.

"Artemia sees." Her sister's mouth twitched. Einheria assumed she was still mulling over of what she had just said.

It was getting late, so she tucked her sister in bed and gave her a goodnight kiss. Before leaving Artemia's room, Einheria's eyes caught her sister set the picture behind the pillows just as she was about to go to sleep. A bittersweet moment that would be on her mind for a while.

 **Eighteen- Holly**

Earlier today Einheria found out Holly and Victor had broken up and now she let her friend rant about it. Their personalities often clashed, but they worked well together with their shared interest in white magic. Holly had mentioned Victor was busy watching over Victoria, whom Einheria was indifferent towards, with his father lately and that didn't sit well with her at all.

"I understand him feeling we're growing more distant as of late as I thought so, too. However, he's not letting me know what has been on his mind like before." Sitting on Einheria's bed, Holly crossed her arms against her chest and huffed. "Not only that, he seems to only care about that Victoria. I swear, that girl will be the death of him!"

"Are you afraid your friendship with him will end soon?" Einheria asked. From the way Holly's lips quivered and how her eyes shifted in the other direction, that confirmed her assumption. Underneath all that complaining, she suspected Holly was uncertain what would happen next between them.

"Sort of," she said, her finger rubbing around her knuckle. "I guess I'm hurt that he doesn't seem to trust me anymore."

Einheria exhaled, leaned back on her chair, and stared at the ceiling. This was her first time trying to comfort someone in this type of situation, which was very awkward. She wasn't sure what to make all of this. Despite that, she wanted to make Holly feel better.

"If you want my own personal opinion, I believe you two will remain good friends. I'm certain Victor still cares about you."

Holly didn't seem convinced, as her mouth still slipped into a frown. "I really hope you're right, Einheria."

For Holly's sake, she prayed in her mind that to be the case too.

Over the next month, Einheria noticed things got stranger between Victor and Holly. If they were in the same room, one of them would face the opposite direction or leave immediately. Annoyed by their behavior, she told Holly that she couldn't avoid him forever and that they needed to talk.

"I know, but he also seems to not want to make eye contact with me," Holly said to her as they walked around the city square together.

"Either way, several other people could tell you and Victor are having some troubles."

She and Holly made a few more steps and stopped when they spotted Victor grabbing a bag from someone's hands in the food stands. His eyes went wide, but he quickly regained his composure.

"A good afternoon to you, Einheria, Holly. I'm only here to get food for my father and I, so I'll make my leave now."

"Victor Shelley Court, you get back here!" Holly screamed at him when he tried to get away, clenching her fist and stomping her right boot on the snowy ground.

That caused Victor to flinch. He slowly faced back to them and pushed his glasses up, remaining silent.

Holly turned to look at Einheria with an unsure expression, as if wanting her approval. She responded with a nod, and watched as Holly made a few steps forward until she was in front of Victor. They didn't exchange any words for a moment until Victor coughed.

"I apologize that things have been unpleasant between us the past few weeks," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was unfair of me to keep evading you like that."

"Well, I did the same thing, so we're even." Holly released a deep sigh, her breath visible from the cold air. "To be honest, I already come to terms we're probably not ready to be together romantically." She folded her arms, her eyes veering away from him. "I only ask that you can trust me again."

What Victor did next surprised Holly. He put the bags down and pulled her for a tight embrace. As Einheria watched on in silence, she formed a pleased smile. She was right that he didn't want their friendship to end either.

"Things may not be the same, but I care about you and you're one of my closest friends," Victor said after he pulled away from her.

"So you'll be comfortable talking with me again whenever something's wrong?" Holly asked, her face softening.

"Yes, I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He managed to smile, but his face immediately wavered. "Now if you excuse me, I must head back to Central Command." He picked the bags back up and made his leave. Einheria turned to see a concerned look on Holly's face.

"I assume you would be happy that you're friends with him once more," she said.

"Oh, I am. It's just that I can tell he's having problems with his father again."

"I recall you telling me that on a few occasions." Einheria had passed by Vincent Court, Victor's father, many times in Central Command, but she only spoke with him in length a few times. He seemed like a busy man that wasn't interested with her. "Will you bring that up with him?"

"I plan to, but not right away. Don't want to make him feel rushed."

Einheria didn't say anything, unsure how to respond. While it was good Victor and Holly were on speaking terms again, she knew there were still some things that they needed to overcome.

 **Nineteen- Chase**

The last time Einheria and her family went on vacation was several years ago before her mother had carried Artemia. Mephilia suggested that it had a while since their last vacation and so they planned to go out of town near the end of the year.

They decided to go to Gathelatio, her father's original hometown and only a day's worth of journeying from Eternia by carriage. Upon entering the city, Einheria couldn't stop looking at her surroundings. While Eternia had this mountain town settling feel, Gathelatio looked more to be a larger city with slightly warmer weather. Her family passed by several people that wore lavish clothing and shops with a different architectural style than the ones from Eternia.

"So this is where Father used to live?" Artemia asked, just as awestruck as her.

"When I was younger, yes. I wasn't able to get into Gathelatio University's architecture program, so I moved to Eternia."

"And that's when you met Mother!" Mephilia said, grinning and that made their father laughed. Einheria just smiled. Sometime ago he had told them how he and Mother met in the library of their university and how they fell for one another fairly quickly. It was a cute story.

"Yes, that's true," Father said.

As everyone continued to make their way through the city, they passed by two men that Einheria at first didn't pay much heed to. Her stomach jumped when her father yelled at them.

"You men give back my bag!"

Both men stopped and turned around to face them with smug expressions. One of them went to Father, punching him in the stomach. As soon as he dropped on the ground, they made a run for it.

"Father, are you all right?" Einheria asked when all three sisters helped their father get back up. He groaned in pain and clenched his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said in a weak voice.

Her blood boiling, Einheria glared where those thieves hurried off. Her father being assaulted like that wasn't acceptable to her.

"Watch over Father," she said to her sisters and gave chase. Her father called her name and for her to come back, but she kept going.

The men should already be at a fair distance from her, but Einheria was confident she would be able to track them down. While running, she stole one spear from an armored guard who was patrolling the city. Soon enough, she managed to catch up to them near the port and launched up towards the clouds. Dropping back down, she scared the thieves with her surprise visit and stomped on the one that held her father's bag. She bounced off from his back and snatched the bag from his hand. Already his other friend looked terrified and held his hands up.

"We're sorry! Please don't do that to me too!" he pleaded. A crowd started to gather around them.

"Then I suggest you never cross paths with us ever again," she said and thrust the spear near his throat. The man gulped.

"Hey, you're the girl that stole my spear!" The guard that she had grabbed the weapon from made his way through the crowd and gritted his teeth at her. There was another guard that joined him.

"You can have it back, I don't need it anymore." She tossed the spear back at the guard, who caught it with ease. "Do see that he and his friend there are properly punished as they had attempted to steal a possession of my father's."

Both guards exchanged baffled looks, but they then shrugged and went ahead with apprehending the men. One of them took the first thief by the arms while the other guard picked the thief lying on the ground a few moments ago.

"Einheria, there you are!" She twirled around to see her family catching up to her just as the crowd began to disperse. When they were close to her, Father dropped to his knees and panted.

"How Sister jumped up so high?" Artemia asked, sounding amazed.

Now thinking about it, Einheria wasn't sure herself except that her training with the duchy had paid off. Before she could ponder that further, her father stared at her.

"You had me worried there, running away like that."

Frowning, Einheria did admit she let her emotions took over. She hung her head down in shame.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier."

"It's all right." She looked back up to see her father's face softened and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I knew you were trying to help. And for that, thank you."

 **Twenty- Edea**

Receiving gifts wasn't something Einheria neither cared for too much—though she still loved the book Mephilia had given her some years ago—nor was she the best of coming up with them. That was why she was surprised when Edea visited her home and asked her for help.

"You want me in assisting you find a gift for your Father's birthday?" she asked, sitting next to the dining table. She dropped her elbow on the surface. "Doesn't Alternis or your mother usually help you with that?"

"Alternis is busy training and Mother is still in the hospital. Your family has known mine for a while, so I thought you'll have an idea of what he likes."

Einheria tapped her fingers on the table while she considered her friend's words there. She admitted to not knowing what the Templar likes nor not. And yet, she didn't want to disappoint Edea. Maybe this could be a fun experience for them. Before responding, she sat up straight.

"While that may be true, I'm not all that familiar with his interests. But very well, I'll help you."

Edea beamed and wrapped her arms around Einheria's shoulders. She couldn't help but smile a little.

The next day she and Edea looked around a few shops within the city square. None of the weapons the armory had would interest Braev. They visited one clothing shop, only to realize he rarely took off his armor. The next shop they stepped inside was an antique shop, which the girls hoped to find something good. Einheria was amazed at the various furniture, toys, books, utensils, and other objects lying around.

"How about this?" Einheria asked, showing Edea a golden pocketwatch. She shook her head.

"Alternis had already given one to him last year."

"Oh." Einheria put the pocketwatch back. She continued to search some more until she picked up a chessboard. "Does your father play chess?"

"Master Kamiizumi gave him that last year, too. They still play it sometimes."

As Einheria put the chessboard down, the shop owner, an old woman, reached to them.

"Are you ladies doing fine?" she asked, smiling.

"We're trying to find a gift for my Father," Edea said.

"Ah, I see. And you must be Edea Lee, yes?"

Edea's mouth dropped. "How do you know?" she said, and the woman chuckled.

"Your father sometimes visited here whenever he wanted to buy a gift for you or your mother."

"So you can help us?" Einheria asked.

"Perhaps I can find something he might like. Wait here." She and Edea waited a few minutes until the shopkeeper returned with a small statue of a bear. Einheria recognized those white furred ones that were seen outside the city gates sometimes. "He told me once his favorite animals were bears because of their toughness."

The shopkeeper handed Einheria the statue, and she stared at it for a moment. Her fingers rubbed oh the head, cold to the touch. Toughness, like the duchy's ideals.

"What you think, Edea? Should we give this to him?"

"It's perfect!" Edea said, clapping her hands together.

After the shopkeeper told them the price for the bear statue, Einheria paid for it. She thanked the shopkeeper, and they left the shop.

That same afternoon, both ladies went to a small café to have coffee and cake. Edea bought two slices, which Einheria already expected that due to her friend's very sweet tooth.

"Thanks for helping me out getting a gift for Father," Edea said before she swallowed part of her first cake.

"The shopkeeper is the one that suggested that gift, but you're welcome all the same." Einheria sipped some of her coffee. "I'm sure he'll like it."

"I think so, too." Edea gulped another piece of her cake, but her grin soon faded. Einheria looked at her in concern.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Father has been spending less time at home lately. I get why, but it makes me sad. Mother also thinks he should take a break once in a while."

Einheria's guts sank. She was aware of how much of a busy man Braev was, so hearing that from Edea made it more tragic.

"I understand how you're feeling. My father's been busy himself, so I had to take care of Mephilia and Artemia while foregoing my duties in the duchy. I know he still cares for us, and I'm sure your father does the same for the both of you."

Edea ate more of her dessert, seemed to be thinking over what she had told her. She then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." She finished the last piece of her cake and started on her second one. "This cake is really good! I'm gonna go grab another after I finish this one!"

"Don't you think two is enough? Pretty soon you'll have missing teeth."

"Hey, I take good care of my teeth!" Edea crossed her arms, pouting.

Smiling a little, Einheria believed she and her Father would be just fine.

 **Twenty-One- Snowman**

Einheria had graduated from military academy three years ago, not long after Holly and Victor had broken up. She continued her military training full time and was often assigned different missions around and away from Eternia. At first she didn't mind as she swore to protect her hometown and needed the experience, but she found herself wanting more.

Being an asterisk bearer was like a big promotion. It showed you were one of the best in that specialized field. She knew some people, like Victor, Victoria, and Holly, who became asterisk bearers younger than her. There were some that didn't decide to become one until later of course, like Barbarossa when he decided to become Pirate a few years after the reconquest campaign. Still, Einheria felt she shouldn't have delayed choosing on a vocation for so long, and that was about to change on one blizzard night.

There had been rumors of an abominable snowman let loose outside the gates, and the reason why Edea and Alternis went missing. Braev had sent her to get them, much to Einheria's annoyance. Snow already fell heavily on the ground when Einheria rushed to the western corridors, and she could tell a blizzard was coming. After some trekking, she spotted them running around. When they noticed her, Alternis told Edea to make a run for it while he created a distraction. Edea was able to hurry off.

Alternis was easy to handle. They exchanged some blows, but she was able to kick him on the stomach and had him crashed on the snowy ground. Einheria then saw that Edea hadn't gone far, so she was able to catch up to her and grabbed the girl's arm. She glared at her.

"What's wrong with you going outside during this blizzard?"

"We only plan to stay out for a little bit to find the abominable snowman," Edea said, pouting.

"In all fairness, she forced me to join her," Alternis said when he recovered and joined them, which caused Edea to punch him on the shoulder. Einheria shook her head, hands on her hips.

"In either cause, I'm taking you two back home so we don't get caught in the blizzard." As she dragged Edea with her, she whined about not wanting to leave yet but Einheria ignored it.

More flurry of snow drifted off and their surroundings began to turn nothing but white. Einheria's breathing grew heavier with each step. Behind her, Edea and Alternis too sounded exhausted.

"How much further until we reach Eternia?" Alternis asked through the blizzard's wind howls.

"It shouldn't be too far," Einheria said. In reality the blizzard made things very hard to see, but she didn't want to admit they were possibly lost.

Everyone continued on heading their destination. They remained silent until the loud sound of footsteps and a growl was heard.

"Did you guys hear that?" Alternis said, taking a cautious stance.

"I did, yes," Einheria said while in a similar body position as him.

"Could that be the abominable snowman?" Edea said nervously, swinging her head left and right.

Before she could turn to see the source of those footsteps, Einheria got punched on the back of her neck and blacked out.

It was sometime until Einheria woke up from unconsciousness. Slowly sitting up straight, she cringed when the pain from that punch she had gotten earlier shot through. She glanced around to see she was inside a cave and next to a campfire. Alternis and Edea seemed to still be out cold, but otherwise both were safe. There was then one other person, rubbing his hands in front of the fire, inside the cave that took Einheria by surprise.

"Barras? What you're doing here?"

"Oh good, ya awake," Barras said with a grin. "Sir Heinkel had sent me to fend off the ice golem and then I noticed you guys not moving."

Einheria blinked in confusion. "An ice golem? Oh right, the abominable snowman. So it was you that took us all here?"

Barras flashed her a proud smile. "Ah huh, took ya guys' behinds here. Thank goodness Holly reminded me to bring in some medicine just incase."

Smiling a little, Einheria reminded herself to thank Holly later. When a short silence followed, she started to think about vocations once more. Her eyes fell on the fire.

"Say Barras, you'll be graduating from military academy in a few months, correct?"

"I am, yup. Why you asked?"

"Recently I've been considering being an asterisk bearer and I was wondering if you thought about that yet."

"Ah, gotcha. Yeah, heard there's gonna to be this Monk asterisk so I've been takin' martial art classes for a while now. Any particular job that grabbed ya interest?"

"Apparently there are three possible asterisks in the works. Charioteer, Fencer, and Valkyrie. The Charioteer's flexibility in all types of weapons caught my interest and Fencer is similar to Swordmaster Kamiizumi's skills. As for Valkyrie, I heard they're good with aerodynamics against enemies."

"Huh, I see," Barras said, his arms folded against his chest while he listened. "All of 'em sound cool to me. I take it you can't decide?" Einheria nodded. While deep in thought, he scratched his chin. "Ya know what? I think you fit Valkyrie perfectly."

"You're sure?"

A booming laugh escaped from Barras. "Sure. I've seen you jump all high several times and Holly told me how you're great with that stuff."

Einheria's eyes fixed back on the fire while she considered Barras's suggestion. She admitted to having a great interest in acrobatics and getting better at it. Her chosen vocation had been in front of her face this whole time.

"You're right. I think the Valkyrie is the best fit for me."

"Glad to hear!" Barras tossed her another grin.

In that instant, she and Barras stopped when they heard someone groaning. Einheria moved her head slightly to see Alternis getting up.

"Einheria, glad you're alright!" Alternis said in relief. His eyes then grew wide upon seeing Barras. "And Barras. Were you being sent to rescue us?"

"I sure did!" Barras puffed up his chest.

"How about Edea? Is she okay?"

"The little peep squeak is fine, yeah. She was the first to get up, actually, but conked out again when she saw me."

"Oh, okay." Alternis shifted his head. "Um, I want to thank you for saving us and bringing us here."

"Don't mention it," Barras said and slapped Alternis's shoulder hard. Alternis chuckled.

Noticing the sound of wind howling was gone, Einheria looked straight ahead to see outside the blizzard stopped and clear sky. Only the ground was piled with blanket of snow.

"Looks like the blizzard died down," she said. "We should leave while we have the chance."

Both boys agreed. Edea was still passed out, so Barras carried her on his shoulder. After Alternis took out the fire, everyone headed out to Eternia.

By the time they reached the city, it was nightfall with most businesses being closed and only a few people outside. Einheria said goodbye to Barras and Alternis before making her way to her house. Once she made it there and stepped inside, Kamiizumi and Father were sitting on furniture when they noticed her entering. Father jumped out from his seat to hug her.

"So glad you're alright," he said when they let go. "Nobutsuna told me someone had been sent to find you, but I was still worried."

"Yes, I'm fine." Realization then hit her that with Kamiizumi here, this was her chance to speak with him. Facing him, she said, "Master Kamiizumi, there's something I would like to discuss with you about."

Kamiizumi nodded, allowing her to join with him on the sofa. Einheria began speaking of how she decided to be a Valkyrie and wanted him to help her train.

"So you choose me as your mentor, huh?" he said. "Why is that?"

"Because you skills should give me an advantage as a Valkyrie. I also know you're a strict but fair teacher, and a good friend of my father. If I become one of your pupil, I will give it my all like when I first joined the duchy."

"I too think you would be great as her mentor," Father said and offered a supportive smile.

She watched in anticipation as Kamiizumi regarded her in silence. Would he say yes or no? He was taking her offer in great consideration, at least. After what seemed like forever for Einheria, a slight smile pulled on the corner of his mouth.

"All right, I'm willing to help you train as a Valkyrie. You can join my school starting next week."

"Thank you. You won't be disappointed." Einheria bowed her head to show her appreciation, but inside her heart was dancing in excitement.

 **Twenty-Two– Valkyrie**

An accidental death.

That was what Braev Lee told her and Kamiizumi when he visited them in the dojo. Apparently one of the buildings Einheria's father was working on in another town collapsed onto him and he died instantly, one of the other men had told him. Kamiizumi turned pale and the color drained from Einheria's face, too. She thought this was all a dream, only to realize it wasn't.

"First Hestia, and now Theo. Such a tragedy they perished so young," Kamiizumi said. This was the first time she witnessed him shaken up this badly.

"Indeed." Braev turned to Einheria with remorseful eyes, his hand touching her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, Einheria."

Sometimes unexpected events happened that you have no control of.

That was what she had told Artemia a few years ago when they talked about their mother. This was the same case with Father's death.

She brought the bad news to her sisters later that night. As expected, they were struck hard by the announcement and she let them sobbed over her chest. Mephilia had gotten along well with Father, too, while Artemia had the chance to get to know him at least. This time she bit her lip and silently cried with them, a single tear trailing on her cheek.

Most of the other duchy members offered their condolences to Einheria and her sisters. Holly embraced her while Alternis and Barras patted her on the shoulder with frowning faces. Even Victor came to the funeral from his busy schedule to give some comforting words, having lost his own father not too long ago himself.

"I despised my father for many reasons, so be grateful for the good relationship you had with yours. I'm certain he's a remarkable man."

Father lay still inside the coffin. His eyes were closed, and his skin very pale. He was dressed in a nice suit. When Einheria gazed at him, her hands shook.

At twenty-two, Einheria had to be the caregiver of her younger siblings. Fortunately the family had enough money saved for them to go by for a while, but she still worried another tragic incident might occur and it wouldn't be enough.

Mephilia could be tough to deal with as she had trouble making friends in her school due to her summoning abilities. Each time she wanted to vent, though, Einheria was willing to listen. Then there was Artemia, who often went outside and later returned with a dead animal in her hands. Most of the time she would clean her youngest sister's hunt very thoroughly before cooking them for dinner. Many nights with not much sleep became a regular occurrence, but she wanted to support them the best she could. Her training to be a Valkyrie should make things easier soon.

Einheria wasn't sure what happens to someone after death, but she imagined her parents watching them from somewhere to make sure their daughters were safe. She wanted to not disappoint them.

Almost a year had passed since Einheria started her training with Master Kamiizumi, and she was grateful for him in accepting her. She didn't mind him being tough on her and the other students as she believed discipline is necessary. If she wanted to be a good soldier, there should be no room for slacking.

She and her master clashed one another often, which always made Einheria very nervous. Whenever she landed a hit, he countered back with a more powerful blow of his own. And each time she was in pain, she gritted her teeth so she wouldn't scream. Despite all that, she refused to give up and would see this through until the end.

One day after the two finished a private sparring session, they gathered around a small table for tea and conversation. They often do this on their breaks and it was always enjoyable for Einheria.

"I'm very impressed of the progress you've made lately," Kamiizumi said after he finished sipping his drink. "I've been thinking. I believe you're now ready to be a Valkyrie."

Einheria sipped more of her tea, and upon hearing that she almost choked. "Are you sure?" she asked when her coughing faded.

Kamiizumi nodded. "I know you've only been my student for a short period, but I've heard of your acrobatic skills from elsewhere. I still remember your father's story of how you saved him when your family visited Gathelatio."

When she heard that, Einheria's shoulders stiffened and she stared down on the table. Kamiizumi apologized, saying how it had been three months since he passed away and he understood her reaction, but she brushed it off.

"It's all right. I miss him, and I always will, but I know he'll want me to look ahead instead of backwards."

"He would've been proud of the lady you've become now." Kamiizumi smiled a little, and Einehria responded with one of her own. He then cough and said, "Anyways, I discussed this with Braev and he thinks it's time, too. Of course, it's entirely up to you if you want to take it now or wait longer."

While contemplating her master's offer, Einheria climbed off from her chair and went to where the weapons were. As she picked up her spear, she had her eyes followed at the tip of the blade. Smirking, she mused that if her master thought it was time then she wouldn't complain.

"I accept." She turned back around to see Kamiizumi offering her a supportive nod.

The next day Kamiizumi took Einheria to see the Grand Marshal. Braev presented her a necklace with a gold crystal and hung it around her neck. Already the asterisk grew warm against her skin. She rested her hand on her chest and bowed at both men. As Valkyrie, she swore to do everything in her power to protect Eternia and the rest of the world.

Master Kamiizumi had told Einheria her father would've been proud. She would make sure to not let him, nor the rest of her family, down.

 **Twenty-Three – Spell Fencer Khint**

On Alternis's eighteenth birthday, Holly wanted to celebrate and so she invited several people. Einheria joined in and so have her sisters, Edea, and Barras. Victor was invited also, but he wasn't able to make it due to Victoria being sick. They all ate inside a restaurant that served good Eternian cuisine, everyone gathering around a large table. Her sisters talked with Edea while she listened in Holly, Barras, and Alternis's conversation.

"Alternis and I are still working on our Minus Strike and Phoenix Flight combination, but we're making great progress!" Barras said with a wide grin and flung his arm around Alternis's shoulder. His friend didn't look as excited. More embarrassed, if anything.

"I believe we still have a long way to go. You keep recklessly hitting the wall and Holly always has to heal you."

"Alternis's right," Holly said and pursed her lips in annoyance. "You're going to destroy all of Central Command if you keep that up."

"Ah, come on! It isn't that bad!"

Einheria remained quiet during their amusing exchange to finish her crab. When done with her meal, she glanced around. Tonight most of the tables were filled, and her eyes caught someone she recognized sitting alone at the restaurant's bar. That particular person wore a dark robe this time, but his face and shaggy hair she remembered well.

"Holly, isn't that Commander Khint?" Einheria whispered to her. Holly looked into the direction she pointed at, where Khint was, and gasped.

"I believe you may be right. Should we say hello to him?"

A part of Einheria believed he might not want to be bothered. Then again they hadn't seen him since Eternia's occupation, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to catch up with him. Einheria nodded and the two women excused themselves from their group.

"Commander Khint?" Holly asked when they were in front of him. Some seconds passed until he noticed them, a stunned expression crossed his face.

"Miss Venus, Miss Whyte. It has been a long time."

"Ten years," Einheria said, her face softening. "May we join you for a moment?"

"I don't mind. Go right ahead." She and Holly took the empty seats and sat in front of him. "I take it the both of you are asterisk holders now?" he asked them.

Holly nodded and flashed him a proud smile. "I'm a White Mage while Einheria is a Valkyrie."

"White Mage and Valkyrie, I'm very impressed. I offer my congratulations to you two."

There was a short pause from everyone before Einheria asked, "What brings you here back to Eternia? We heard you were staying in Ancheim."

Khint swallowed a glass of his drink and said, "My daughter. She's very ill and is under the care of the medics over at Central Healing Tower. I'm certain her treatment will be much too expensive."

Einheria's heart dropped. She was reminded how her mother had gotten sick all of a sudden and didn't make it. It would be tragic if her former commander experienced the same scenario.

"My father had left us some money saved before he passed away. I'm willing to help you pay some of it."

A small smile broke Khint's lips. "I appreciate the generosity, but I can't accept. It's better if that money is put for better use."

"How will you get the money, then?" Holly asked, sounding very concern.

"I already have some jobs lined up, but even then it'll probably be not enough. You ladies have no need to worry, I'll be fine." He took a moment to look at the clock on the wall. "I do apologize for my sudden retreat, but I must be going now. It was nice speaking with you two."

Khint rose from his seat, nod at Einheria and Holly, and headed for the exit. Both ladies shared worried looks.

"I think Commander Khint is making a mistake in not letting us help him," Holly said in a low voice.

"I couldn't have agreed with you more." Einheria dragged in a sigh. Maybe one day he would change his mind, but that was highly unlikely.

 **Twenty-Four – Training**

Kamiizumi had to go on an urgent trip in the Eisen region, and so she was left to take care of the dojo during his absence. This wasn't the first time she had to do this, but he would be overseas for a long while, and Einheria wasn't sure when her master would return. Most of his students saved for a few are well disciplined, so she should have no problem with them.

Shortly after Einheria finished taking over another teaching session one afternoon, an unexpected visitor dropped by the dojo.

"Excuse me, but you don't happen to know where Nobutsuna Kamiizumi is?" When she turned around, a man in a robe like Kamiizumi's, but in blue color, stood in front of her. He looked to be several years older than her master with his wrinkled face and gray hair.

"He's away overseas and won't be back for sometime, so I'm watching over the dojo for the time being. Is there something urgent you want to speak to him about?"

"Nothing of that sort. I only wanted to visit a former disciple of mine."

Einheria quirked an eyebrow. "Former disciple? Does that mean you were his master?"

"Indeed I am," the man said, flashing her a grin. "Hibaki Takeda."

"Einheria Venus." They shook hands. "I'm honored to meet the man who taught my master the ways of the sword."

Takeda chuckled. "Well, I'm flattered. You mentioned watching over the dojo during his absence. I take it you're his head pupil?"

"You're not wrong in that assumption."

"I see." He pointed his finger upward and then said, "Since I'm here, how about we have ourselves a little sparring match?"

That was odd of him to ask to fight with someone he only just met. On the other hand, this would be a great opportunity to test her skills against Kamiizumi's former master. She nodded at him.

"All right, I accept your challenge."

Before starting their duel, the two faced one another in opposite directions and bowed. Takeda pulled out his katana and rushed at her while she managed to block his attack with her spear. Einheria tried to land a hit on him, only for him to stop her like she had done just recently. They were able to predict each other's moves and prevent one another from advancing for an assault. Their fierce dance continued like this until nightfall, ending in a draw with them exhausted and barely on their knees.

"Nobutsuna has taught you very well," Takeda said though his pants and stood up. Einheria took deep breaths herself.

"And he has an excellent master." She could tell her master inherited his fighting style from him. Once she regained her breathing, she picked herself up, too.

"You've proven yourself a worthy opponent, and I would love to help you hone your skills. Three days worth of training should be feasible for you, yes?"

Einheria contemplated his offer a moment, which was very tempting. The dojo needed to be taken care of, but three days shouldn't be that long. She could always improve her battling techniques, and he was the perfect person to assist her with that. No way was she going to let that chance slip away from her. Having made her decision, Einheria responded that she would join him.

The next day, she let Edea know she would be gone for three days, gave her a letter to send it to Mephilia, and left with Takeda.

 **Twenty-Five – Mephilia**

Upon her return in Eternia, Einheria first dropped by the dojo. She glanced around to see the weapons where they belonged and the walls and floor cleaned.

What was supposed to be three days training stretched into a year. She and Takeda first traveled to a few towns not far from Eternia, but then he asked her if she would like to join him overseas for more training. Leaving the dojo neglected did cross her mind once more and her sisters would worry about her, and yet in the end she accepted it. Einheria assumed Edea had already told her father she would be away for a while and to have him make some arrangements, so it should be fine.

"Sister, oh sister!" someone suddenly called out and Einheria twirled around to see Mephilia grinning and and waving at her. Next to her sister was a man she never met before. Einheria's stomach jumped.

"Care to introduce me to your guest here, Mephilia?"

"Ah, you must be Einheria," the stranger said as he moved towards her. "I'm Suleiman, and it's finally a pleasure to meet you." He drew out his hand for her to shake, but Einheria immediately thrust her spear near Suleiman's throat.

"How did you two meet?" she asked, glaring at him. His eyes shot wide and he gulped.

"Einheria," Mephilia said in a tense tone. Her hand touched the handle of Einheria's spear and she lowered it away from Suleiman. "I actually met Suleiman on my way back from Yulyana Woods after passing my test and obtaining the Summoner's asterisk." As Mephilia held onto the man's arms, she kissed his cheek and explained further, "He then offered to help me find the summons."

"Yulyana Woods? Test?" Einheria quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't Edea give you my letter asking you to look over Artemia while I'm away?"

Her sister shot her a confused look. "No? She was supposed to give you my letter concerning my departure."

That immediately erupted into a huge argument between them. Neither of them knew where Artemia was and that was a big problem. While Einheria admitted she went away longer than expected, she was frustrated her sister didn't receive her letter and instead had flung herself into another man's arms. Mephilia let it slip that Suleiman was several years older than her, and that made her even more suspicious of him. The man tried to stop them but Einheria didn't hesitate jumping up high and attacking him—the floor was damaged in the process—which caused Suleiman to dash out of the dojo and Mephilia to ask why she did that. It wasn't until someone's familiar voice halted the siblings' fighting for a moment.

"Artemia surprised both sisters present now. Artemia also amused at coward that just ran away."

Twirling around, Einheria gasped when she found Edea's father holding Artemia's hand. Her hair was much wilder than she remembered and she wore an expression similar to a hunter's, but nonetheless that was Artemia. Einheria rushed to embrace her, whispering she was glad she was all right. Eventually she let go and straightened herself when the Grand Marshal coughed.

"It has come to my attention that both of you ladies were away longer than expected," Braev said and he held up two letters. "Can anyone explain what is going on?"

"Mephilia went on a voyage with someone for a year instead of watching over Artemia," Einheria said without hesitation.

"She did the same thing!" Mephilia pointed her finger at her. "I thought Einheria was taking care of Artemia, so I was away obtaining my summons."

"My long absence was also due to being away for training," she said, facing him. She then stared back at Mephilia. "However, I don't see how you can be in a romantic relationship with a man who is nine years older than you!"

"You mean the gentleman that you scared off earlier?" Braev asked, and Einheria replied yes that was him.

"So you're going to forbid me from seeing Suleiman like how Larissa's parents forbid her from seeing you?"

Einheria flinched and a lingered silence followed. It stunned her that Mephilia still remembered the first woman she fell in love with. Thinking about Larissa still hurts her to this day. She glanced around to see both Edea's father and Artemia looking unsure what to make out of this.

"What happened between Larissa and I is none of your concern."

Mephilia huffed and said that she would go find Suleiman before stepping out of the dojo. Letting out a long sigh, Einheria was too frustrated and exhausted to stop her.

Everyone left the dojo after that with Braev headed back to Central Command while Einheria wanted to take Artemia back home. While the sisters walked through Eternia's snow, she looked at the stands still open for business in nightfall. Einheria stopped when she spotted Takeda and Kamiizumi at one of the stands drinking tea together.

"Einheria," Takeda said when they noticed her. "Nobutsuna and I have been catching up one another on what we've been up to." His eyes then fixed on Artemia. "Is she one of your siblings you mentioned to me before?"

"Artemia never sees that man before," Artemia said before Einheria had the chance to speak. "Looks like Sister's Master but much older."

Takeda chuckled while Kamiizumi shifted his head and gave Einheria a stern look. She had an idea of what he wanted to say to her.

"My master has informed me the both of you had trained together during my absence. Because of that, Braev had to find someone else to watch over my dojo." His arms folded against his chest, he then said in a disgruntled voice, "It's not like you to be that irresponsible."

"I'm aware I was gone longer than anticipated and that is inexcusable." Einheria dropped her head down in shame and her shoulders slumped.

"Now, now, Nobutsuna," Takeda said. "I was the one that let this happened, so I'll take full responsibility. I only wanted to help your pupil reach her full potential."

Kamiizumi stared at his master for a few seconds before he faced back to Einheria. "Do make sure something like this doesn't happen again."

"It won't, I promise," she said and glanced at Artemia, who tilted her head at her. Einheria still felt guilty for leaving the dojo unattended, but her master at least was willing to give her a second chance.

"Good to hear that's settled," Takeda said. "And with that, I take my leave."

"Where will you go?" Einheria asked, taken aback by his sudden departure.

"A drifting swordsman never knows where his next destination will be." A smirk formed on Takeda's lips.

"I'm glad to have this opportunity to be reacquainted with you, Master," Kamiizumi said, his face more calm now.

"I feel the same way," Takeda said and the two men shared respected bows. He then let his hand out to her. "May we cross paths again someday, Einheria."

"I wouldn't mind another challenge from you," she said and accepted the handshake.

Takeda waved to everyone goodbye and headed off. Einheria continued to watch his back until Artemia tugged on her coat.

"Will Einheria go find Mephilia now?" she asked her and Einheria's body tensed.

"Has something occurred between you two?" Kamiizumi asked.

"Mephilia too had left Eternia for a whole year, which meant no one was able to look after Artemia. That led us to having a fierce argument."

"Artemia raised by Frosti while both sisters gone," Artemia said. Kamiizumi's eyes turned wide, and he made an awkward cough.

"What bothers me most is my sister fell for a man she only talked with for two days and he's several years older. She then has the nerve to bring up a past relationship of mine."

"Mephilia's a young adult now, so you can't watch over her forever. The same goes for Artemia."

A long sigh escaped from Einheria. "I know, it's just that I couldn't bear to forgive myself if something horrible happened to either of them." She gazed down at Artemia. Ever since their parents died, Einheria believed she grew up too fast, trying to juggle her duties to the duchy in addition to taking care of her younger sisters. She glanced to see Kamiizumi crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"While it's understandable you're overwhelmed by all of this, neither of you should let this hang over for too long."

"This only occurred today and it's not like I plan to avoid her forever. " Einheria was still angry at her sister, certain Mephilia didn't want to see her right now either. Her master was right, however, that they needed to speak one another over this soon.

"Better to speak with her at your earliest convenience instead of putting it off. I too must be going now, so I wish you and your family a good evening." Kamiizumi gave her a curt nod and headed out.

"Artemia agrees both sisters talk it out as quick as possible." That made Einheria look down at her sister again and her gut sunk. They resumed back to their house.

She waited to see if Mephilia would return and it wasn't until three days later her sister stepped inside the living room. Einheria called out her name and that stopped her tracks.

"If you're going to continue to complain about Suleiman and I, then I have nothing more to say to you." Mephilia glared at her.

"No, that's not it." She patted on the sofa and Mephilia reluctantly joined her. Another few minutes of silence passed between them. "I've been thinking, and forcing you to break ties with Suleiman isn't the best course of action for you to take."

"Are you fine with me seeing him, then?" Mephilia asked in disbelief.

"To be clear, I still don't feel comfortable with you and that man together." Einheria's hand slid onto her sister's. "I never forgave Larissa's mother when she had forbidden us from continuing our relationship, and I don't want this happen to us either."

"That was out of line of me mentioning Larissa," Mephilia said with a frown, her head slightly away from Einheria's face.

"You said that during the heat of the moment, so I forgive you."

Mephilia didn't smile when she looked back at her. "It's something, at least."

Einheria squeezed her grip on Mephilia's hand tighter. There were still some awkwardness between them, but they managed to be on speaking terms again. She loved Mephilia too much to lose her over this.

 **Twenty-Six - Leaving Home**

Einheria was pleased to hear that she and her sisters would be deployed to Florem very soon when Edea's father broke the news to them. She wouldn't mind if they were in separate divisions, but she rather preferred if they were in the same group and stay close. Mephilia and Artemia were also excited to work alongside her.

"Are you sure you don't want a goodbye party for you and your sisters?" Holly asked and smirked when Einheria had told her. They were in the living room of Holly's house, her friend sitting down on the sofa with a glass of wine in one hand.

"I don't think it's necessary," Einheria said and stole a sip of her own drink. "My sisters and I have a lot of preparing to do. Mephilia still needs to find one of the summons and Artemia is just getting used to her new Ranger asterisk."

"It's a shame. I would've used the best bottle of wine I have in this house."

Einheria snorted. "You must remind me when I get a chance to visit."

"Will do." Each of them took another sip of the wine. Holly then put glass down on the coffeetable and rose off from the sofa to pat on Einheria's shoulder. "The three of you stay safe, all right?"

"With us together, I'm certain we'll be fine," she said as a small smile formed on her lips.

Three days after she found out about her assignment, Einheria bought some flowers from one the stands and headed toward the cemetery that wasn't far from the hospital. She stopped when she found her parents' graves, which only took her a short amount of time.

"Hello Mother, hello Father," she said as her eyes fell onto their gravestones. Einheria visited often to let them know how she and her sisters were doing. "I have great news. Artemia, Mephilia, and I will be heading to Florem within a month for an important mission. Because of that, you might not hear back from me for a while."

The cold breeze began to pick up, causing Einheria to let out a deep breath. She was used to Eternia's weather, but Florem had a much warmer climate and a change in scenery isn't always a bad thing.

"We all miss you very much. I did my very best looking over Artemia and Mephilia. Needless to say, I'm very proud of all of us and I'm sure the both of you will be, too."

She kneeled down to set aside the boutique of flowers on her parents' graves. Once Einheria picked herself up, a familiar voice spoke to her.

"I'm already aware of your upcoming departure, but I haven't offered you my congratulations yet."

"Master," Einheria said in a stunned voice. She turned around to see Kamiizumi holding flowers also.

"I too come to visit their graves on occasion." He dropped to his knees and laid his own flowers next to Einheria's. Seeing that caused her stomach to jump.

"No doubt that you care about them very much," she said as Kamiizumi pulled himself back up.

"Your parents have always been there for me and I have nothing but the uttermost respect for them."

Einheria smiled, appreciating his kind words there. They stayed in front of the graves in silence a while longer until the Swordmaster suggested they head back to Eternia together.

The day of their departure, they boarded an airship that would take them to their destination and some people waved goodbye to them. Those that showed up were Holly, Barras, Kamiizumi, and Edea. Down below, Eternia looked like a winter wonderland. She continued to watch until the airship flew at a distance where she wasn't able to see the city anymore.

 **Twenty-Seven - Florem**

The appearance of Florem's clear waters and blooming flowers was a very nice change in setting, but it took Einheria and her sisters sometime to adjust the much warmer climate. They were often drenched in sweat even with them in lighter clothing, much to Einheria's dismay. While the women residing in the city were nice enough, they seemed more distant than the people in Eternia and both Mephilia and Artemia agreed when she had asked them about that one night. Being comfortable in a new city was the least of her worries.

Einheria usually strolled around the city square each time she wanted to clear her head. Whenever she passed by the women, they often talked about getting petalhue and spirit hairpins and her shoulders stiffened. She eventually stopped at a bench and sat down for a while with her elbows on her lap.

 _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

The longer they stayed in Florem, the more Einheria grew worried about them. Artemia didn't care that her hunting trips caused her reckless behavior . And Mephilia wasn't herself ever since she heard the news of her partner's death and was in charge with getting the Fiories. Their assignments may be the terrible man DeRosa's idea, but she was the one that allowed them to continue doing those. On some nights she hated herself.

A tired sigh escaped from her. As she began to rub her eyes, an argument occurred not far from her. She climbed out the bench and spun around to see a man and two girls near one of the clothing shops. One of the girls looked to be around the same age as Artemia while the other a few years younger.

"Again, I'm not interested!" the older girl said in a sharp tone. She clenched her fist and was about to punch him, but he grabbed her arm and smirked.

"A feisty lady, huh? You've just never met the right guy. If you give me a chance, I'll make your life worthwhile."

The girl responded by spitting on his face. The man punched her stomach with his other hand and she dropped on the ground.

"Leave my sister alone!" the younger girl screamed. She rushed at him, but he kicked her, and she too fell down. The man picked up the other girl by the arm and she struggled to escape.

Einheria gritted her teeth. She picked up a small rock and threw it at him. When the rock hit the back of the man's head, he glared at her.

"I highly suggest you leave those ladies alone," Einheria said. Having gotten his attention, the man let go of the girl's arm alone made a few steps forward toward her.

"Tell you what, I'll let them go their merry way if you're willing to spent one night with me."

"Is that what you always asked to gain a woman's trust?"

Immediately , he held a dagger close to her face. "Maybe this will change your mind."

Unfazed by that threat, Einheria grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. He screamed in pain, kneeled down, and dropped his dagger.

"I took down two thieves once," she whispered in his ear, "and I wouldn't mind hearing your bones crack now."

"All right, all right, I'll leave!" he pleaded and she released her grip from him. The man shot her a stare before he hurried off. Remembering the sisters earlier, Einheria walked up to them as they held one another.

"Are the both of you all right?" she asked.

"We are, and thank you." the older sister said and smiled. "I'm Saoirse, and this is my younger sister, Crina."

"Einheria. A pleasure to meet you Saoirse, Crina." She and Saoirse shook hands.

"Are you a very strong person, because what you just did is awesome!" Crina said, her face lighting up. Einheria chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"In a way, yes. I'm quite experienced with a spear."

Crina gasped in amazement, and then said, "Hey, we should invite you over to our house for dinner as our way of saying thanks!"

"Crina, I don't think that's necessary," Saoirse said, glaring at her. "Mother wouldn't approve of us bringing strangers."

"I'm sure if we explain to her that she had saved us, then she'll be fine with it!"

Saoirse regarded her a moment. She then sighed and said, "I guess it won't hurt if Einheria doesn't mind."

It was Einheria's turn to contemplate. She wouldn't feel comfortable coming into the girls' home if their Mother indeed didn't want strangers. On the other hand, Crina was very excited in having her join for dinner and she didn't want to disappoint her. Einheria smiled at the girl.

"I'll be honored in joining you for dinner," she said. Crina cheered while a satisfied smile appeared on Saoirse's face.

That same evening, the sisters took Einheria to their home. Unlike most homes in Florem that was with highly decorated architecture and a variety of flowers scattered around, they lived in a much simpler and smaller one and only a few different kind of flowers bloomed in the front yard. Saoirse knocked on the door and everyone waited until her and Crina's mother opened it. She looked at them with worried eyes.

"Saoirse, Crina, there you are! I was about to try to find you two. Also, who is the woman behind you?"

"Her name is Einheria and she recently saved us from a man that tried to hurt me and Crina."

The mother gasped. "Wait, what?"

"Your daughter's telling the truth," Einheria said. "That man wanted to take advantage of them, but fortunately I stopped him from doing that."

"Oh. " She let out a relieved sigh. "Glad no more harm was done to them, then. I'm Ronja." Ronja held out her hand and Einheria accepted the handshake.

For the next hour, she ate dinner with the family and enjoyed talking with them. Ronja's cooking was delicious as she made ham and cheese biscuits for everyone.

"All right, girls, it's bedtime for the both of you," Ronja said. Both sisters made disappointed sounds, as if they weren't tired yet.

"Do we have to?" Crina asked, making a pout face.

"Yes. Don't forget you'll be tested on Harena's geography."

"Oh, Mother," Saoirse said. "Before I go, I recently finished reading Chapter Thirteen of The Hunchback of Caldesia and I'm beginning to like the knight Jacques better."

"That's good to hear, sweetheart. We can discuss more of that chapter tomorrow."

Crina and Saoirse rose out of their chairs and went to give their mother goodnight kisses. They also said goodnight to Einheria and thank her again for saving them. When they left the living room to head to bed, a proud smile was on Ronja's face.

"We used to live in a village that's a two days trip to Florem, but after their father passed away we moved so that I can provide for Crina and Saoirse. I get by as a dyer, but sometimes we barely manage."

Hearing that made Einheria compare Ronja to her Father, the both of them being single parents. "My mother passed away early in my life, so my father took care of me and two of my other siblings by himself before death took him also. Raising children on your own can be a difficult task."

"Especially when you're in charge of your children's studies. I can't afford a private tutor or boarding school for them, so I teach them myself."

"Does Florem not have a school that provides free resources?" Thinking about it, Einheria did notice the city lacked a public school for the younger girls to attend in. That didn't sit well with her.

"Unfortunately, no, and I'm unsure why. Maybe it's because most of the women here are well off and think those kind of schools are far inferior."

"There should be one in this city considering not everyone can afford either of those."

"I agree with that. However, lately everyone here only cares about what the latest fashion trend is more than enriching the younger girls' minds." She paused and said, "I want to show you something."

After they rose out from their seats, Einheria followed Ronja when she led her to the living room. A few clothes, which Einheria assumed Ronja was working on, hung on a clothing rack. In front of the sofa was a coffee table with books and papers that spread out. Ronja picked up a book and handed it to Einheria.

"The Hunchback of Caldesia," she said the title aloud and opened the book. The pages were crisped on the corners from old age but the letterings were still legible. "This is the book Saoirse mentioned earlier."

"Saoirse wants to be a writer, so I have her study different forms of literature that includes written prose, plays, and poetry. Crina is still very young, but science seems to be one of her favorite subjects. I often tell her which berries and plants to watch out for due to my line of work."

When Einheria gave her the book back, Ronja put it down and picked up a journal for her to see. She flipped through the pages, drawings of plants and berries with descriptions of them catching her eye.

"I'm impressed of your daughters' dedication to their studies," Einheria said as she put the journal down.

Ronja chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't able to go to school in my village due to my mother's illness, but she was able to still teach me many things."

As she looked back at the clock, Einheria noticed it was almost eight. Her sisters would probably get back from their assignments soon.

"It's getting late, so I must be going back," she said.

"That's fine," Ronja said, smiling. "You're more than welcome to visit again and you should bring your sisters along too!"

Because Mephilia and Artemia weren't themselves lately, she didn't think it was a good idea. Einheria forced a smile of her own, trying not to look upset.

"That can be arranged. I shall come for another visit soon." After they embraced one another goodbye, she stepped outside and headed back to her home.

Einheria wasn't able to visit the family again due to her being busy with her mission, but she hadn't forgotten about them. She enjoyed their company, and her discussion with Ronja over education was engaging. She wished the family the best.

 **Twenty-Eight – Together**

News traveled fast that the wind vestal and her group were heading towards the Florem region. When Einheria first got word of Holly and Barras being defeated, her blood ran cold. She wasn't aware Edea was with the group until some months later when Alternis came to tell her. It actually pleased her that the Templar's daughter went against the duchy, and Einheria was glad she wasn't involved in Holly's death.

Einheria left to her sisters to decide Edea's faith if she met either of them. Artemia had fallen first, then Mephilia. She didn't cry but there was a tight knot in her throat and her heart grew heavy. She had failed to protect her sisters, and that meant she failed her parents, too. Their deaths won't be for vain, Einheria vowed to herself.

More weeks had gone by until she and Edea finally crossed paths. Her battling skills had improved a lot since last time they had a sparring match and she was more focused, fierce, determined. Edea was able to deal the finishing blow with Ise-no-Kami, their master's most prized blade, and Einheria dropped on the ground. There was a large wound on her chest and blood splattered on her Valkyrie outfit. She had proven to be a worthy warrior, and Einheria was worried for both Kamiizumi and Braev Lee's safety. At least Edea promised she would reason with her father. Her vision began to blacken and Einheria could hear Edea sobbing on her fragile body before she took her last breaths.

 _Mother. Father. Artemia. Mephilia._ And now her. She would be uniting with the whole family now, exactly what she wanted…

"Einheria Venus, the oldest of the Venus sisters."

A voice Einheria never recognized before. Barely opening her eyes, she could only make out someone in green clothing holding an hourglass. His face was covered up well with a scarf. Was this the afterlife?

"Who are you? Am I still dead?"

The man in green chuckled. "No, I brought you back to life. You sustained a lot of blood loss, so you still need immediate medical attention."

Before Einheria could ask what was going on, she lost consciousness just as he pulled out a teleport stone and everything turned white.

The harshness of light began to invade her senses. People were speaking, but they sounded too quiet and she couldn't really make out any of them. Her head throbbed in pain and she groaned.

Waking up, Einheria noticed she was surrounded by flowers and could recognize the smells of several of them. Her body lied down on something soft like a bed. Realizing something was off, she sat up and looked around frantically to see she was in a hospital room. Her hand on her chest, Einheria could feel her heart beating. She remembered Edea and her friends injuring her, so if she wasn't dead then most likely she was brought back to life. But how?

"The man in green," Einheria whispered to herself. She recalled someone saying her name and using a teleport stone to take her here, but wasn't sure if that really happened or not.

"You're finally awake, Einheria."

Turning to the direction of the voice, she shifted her body to see the nurse next to her bed with a chart in hand.

"Where, where am I?" Einheria's throat ached, her voice a little weak.

"Florem Hospital," the nurse said, greeting her with a smile. "Someone brought you here and the doctors immediately took you to intensive care."

"You know if that person mentioned their name or know how they look like?"

"One of the other nurses mentioned he called himself the Adventurer and wore green clothing. Besides that, he said you're the sister of two other patients, Artemia and Mephilia."

Einheria flinched. So it wasn't a dream or her imagination. She dropped her head, her hands resting on her lap, and frowned. While she was happy that her sisters are alive and well now, her mind drifted back to the man in green. It seemed he knew them, but how? If only he was here so that she could ask some questions.

"I see. And my sisters?

"They came in before you and needed further medical attention just like you. Both sisters are already better and they can see you tomorrow at the earliest."

A relieved sigh left Einheria's mouth. Good, she could see them soon.

The nurse let her know she still need to rest a few more days and a doctor will come to explain her condition in more detail. Shortly after the nurse left, Einheria drifted off to sleep for a while until the doctor came to check up on her.

The next day, Mephilia and Artemia were allowed to visit her. The minute they stepped in, her sisters called out to her in joy and she welcomed them with open arms. During their embrace, she let out a shaky breath. _They're here, they're actually here_ — their warm bodies against hers and their scent and their own unsteady breathing and their drumming hearts and indeed they're alive and well and relieved to see her just as much as she was grateful to see them.

"Artemia happy both sisters not dead," Artemia said after they pulled out.

"Do you know if our commander's still here?" Mephilia asked.

"I actually went to check his lab as I heard rumors that he went missing, and indeed it seemed he disappeared. I assume he doesn't want to get caught."

"Old man DeRosa no longer here. Artemia doesn't need to hunt down orochi anymore?"

"And me with the Florie wings?"

Already Einheria shook her head. "With him gone, there's no more need for either of you to continue with your respective missions." Upon saying that, her smile faded. "Artemia, Mephilia, do either of you recall a man in green bringing us to the hospital?"

"Yes, but only a glimpse before I passed out." Mephilia said.

"Same thing happened to Artemia, too."

"Apparently he knows us, which worries me. Because of that, we should part ways and find him."

Mephilia gasped. "Are you sure? We never separated like this."

"Rawr, Artemia agrees with Mephilia."

"I understand the both of you don't like this, but I already know he'll always be on our minds until we get some answers. We'll cover more ground this way."

Both Artemia and Mephilia looked deep in thought. While Einheria waited for their responses, she mused how she would miss them already if they agreed to this.

"This isn't the first time we separated," Mephilia said, smiling. "It would be fun traveling the world again."

"Einheria's right man in green strange. All of us keep in contact with each other."

"Of course," Einheria said with a chuckle. She opened her arms to let Mephilia and Artemia hug her once more. Hot tears stung on Einheria's eyes. Everyone would be going on separate paths, but they're a family more than ever now.

 **Epilogue**

Over two years had passed since Einheria and her sisters parted ways. Soon they would be reunited and she couldn't wait to see them.

As promised, everyone kept in correspondence with each other. Mephilia mentioned in her letters how she let go all of her summons but one and that she and one other person by the name of Gho Gettar were focusing on summoning Amaterasu. What surprised her was him being one of Kamiizumi's pupils, so she would like to meet him one day. Einheria last heard Artemia staying in Eisen and going to several expeditions with Black Mage Ominas Crowe and a few other folks. Apparently the two haven't gotten along well, so she hoped they would resolve their differences soon.

Einheria herself traveled to some cities, only to return to Florem for her "training". Even though the city still held some bad memories, she was happy of some of the changes the city went, like Florem's Festival and a new school being built. The citizens seemed much nicer too than during her time in the Bloodrose Legion.

Today they plan to meet in the middle of city square. While waiting, Einheria glanced in every direction to make sure she didn't miss them. Eventually she first spotted Mephilia waving and heading towards her. The two sisters embraced.

"It's great to see you again, Einheria," Mephilia said when they let go.

"Likewise. Have you seen Artemia yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure she's on her –."

Before Mephilia could finish, she screamed when someone dropped down on the ground in front of them. Einheria froze at first, also startled by what happened, but she then relaxed as it was just—

"Artemia hiding tree all this time. Waits perfect opportunity to make appearance."

"Don't scare us like that again," Mephilia said, only for her face to soften.

"Well, all it matters now is that we're all together. We have a lot of catching up to do."

The next hour the siblings did just that. Einheria listened as Mephilia and Artemia talked about what happened during their journeys, both of them meeting with Edea Lee. She too mentioned her encounter with her, and they agreed it was fun seeing her again despite the circumstances. They also talked about if any of them had found the man of green, but no one did.

"Could man in green be just our imagination?" Artemia asked.

"It shouldn't be. All of us saw the same person," Mephilia said.

"We've been searching for a while now. It is possible there are still some places we haven't checked yet," Einheria said, hand on her chin. Before she could muse on that further, she heard a voice calling her name and swung around to see a woman she recognized coming to her.

"Einheria, there you are!"

"A good afternoon to you, Matriarch," Einheria said, greeting her with a smile.

"Wait, you knew the Matriarch? If so, how?" Mephilia asked.

"We only interacted just recently, but she made my return to Florem an easier experience." Einheria then introduced her sisters to the Matriarch, Mephilia and Artemia saying hi back.

"You have very lovely sisters here," the Matriarch said with a chuckle. "Anyways, I've come to ask if for tomorrow we can set your sewing class at a later time, my dear. Say, after lunch?"

"Sister sewing class?" Artemia asked as she titled her head. "Makes new clothes for us?"

"Um, you can say that." Einheria rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks burning. Facing the Matriarch, she then said, "And that is fine with me, Matriarch."

"Wonderful. I must be going now, but you and your sisters are welcome to visit my place for tea and snacks next time. Oh, and don't forgot your flower arranging class with one of my girls later tonight."

When the Matriarch was far enough from them, Mephilia looked at her in confusion too. "I thought you're here for training. Those don't sound like fencing or acrobatics classes."

As Einheria tried to come up with a response, she bit her lips. "I'm still training, those classes are…on the side."

"Artemia finds something concerning what Sister is up to," her other sister said, and Einheria saw her handing a flyer to Mephilia. Her stomach dropped.

"The Matriarch's womanly arts class. Find your perfect husband in no time." Mephilia's eyes grew wide. "Husband? Wait, aren't you interested in only females?"

Again, Einheria's cheeks burned, and she wanted to run away and scream. This was embarrassing, but she wanted to be truthful with her sisters. She dragged out a sigh and had her hand cover her face. "Yes, I want to get married someday, but not with a male."

"Ohhhhh, I see," Mephilia said. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Well, I wish you luck on that, Einheria."

Artemia stuck her tongue out. "Artemia not interested in any romance."

Mephilia giggled while Einheria relaxed a little and smiled. This was the first time in a long while they were this happy together and she missed it very much.

"Why don't we go have ourselves a nice meal in one of the restaurants?" Einheria asked. "My treat."

Mephilia responded that would be delightful while Artemia jumped in excitement. As they made their way to a restaurant not far from them, they passed by several people who either went to their own destinations or stayed around the city square. Einheria looked around her surroundings until she accidentally bumped onto someone and they fell down.

"Are you all right, sister?" Mephilia asked as she helped pick her up.

"I'm all right, there's no need to worry." Einheria turned to face the person, a man she assumed, she accidentally clashed into. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Please accept my apology. "

"It's fine," the bypasser said as he dusted off the dirt from their clothes. Einheria couldn't help but stared at him. He wore a large red coat and hat, his face covered by a scarf. So familiar...

"Have we met before?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps. I'm glad you and your sisters are doing well, Einheria Venus."

Einheria's body jerked, but she immediately regained her composure. Of course! The clothing was the exact match, just the coat was a different color. If that was indeed the same person, then their search should finally come to an end. Behind her, she heard Mephilia gasped while Aretmia made a low growl.

"Wait, how do you know us?" Mephilia asked.

"Let's just say I'm an adventurer of sorts and know many people. I'm sure we'll meet again." He gave a small nod and headed off.

"He looks like man in green, but is man in brown," Artemia said.

"Indeed, Artemia. He's the man we had been searching for."

A concern look crossed Mephilia's face. "If that's the case, should we go after him?"

"That won't be necessary as we already did what we're supposed to, and I think we'll indeed see him again." Einheria's face softened. "Come on, it's been a while since we ate together as a family."

All three sisters offered one another anticipated smiles and continued walking off together. Einheria was grateful to be in this moment with them now, and excited for many more to come. The future up ahead looked bright for everyone for the first time, and it would take a lot to break the Valkyrie's resolve now.

 **(Other Commentary)**

-I decided to have Victor's middle name be Shelley as a reference to the writer of Frakenstein, Mary Shelley. Holly calling his full name is still amusing to me, haha.

-Part 27 the idea I got from Einheria's subplot in Bravely Second in which she supports an all girls school. Originally I was going to have Einheria build the school, but then I played the game and let's just say it went differently than I expected, haha.

-Speaking of Bravely Second, I had to adjust some ideas due to what happened in the games. Oh, and you probably noticed at first some events (like the duchy's taking over the earth crystal) not matched up what's written in the second game. I've been seeing posts on Tumblr how localization got several things wrong, the ages of some characters being one of them. So yeah, I went with the ages mentioned in Bravely Default. also this is why it took me a while to post this after finishing it for Nano last year.


End file.
